


Why I Have Strong (Negative) Views About Russell Brand

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Essays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Why I Have Strong (Positive) Views About Russell Brand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Have Strong (Negative) Views About Russell Brand

Oh, for crying out loud, not again! To the woman who is in some sort of infatuation with the so-called “comedian” Russell Brand, a state which I think is sick and wrong because the man is a filthy philanderer with no respect for woman, with an equally filthy mouth and looks like he needs a serious wash and new clothes. 

The fact that he looks like, in her words “a mad cross between a scarecrow and Willy Wonka” makes him even less appealing to me because he looks like he was dragged through several dozen bushes backwards, if you will pardon the pun.

Even though I haven’t read his autobiography (what kind of title is My Booky Wook anyway?!), I don’t think his past can be used as an excuse for his disgraceful behaviour. 

As the writer states in her first paragraph, Brand is a “mad cross between a scarecrow and Willy Wonka.” I do not think this is an attractive combination and she clearly needs her eyes examined if she thinks that sort of thing is what she considers “attractive”. Any sane woman would say otherwise.

He is nothing but a controversy seeking, headline grabbing, grubby, unfunny lady-killing (not literally) misogynist with an equally disgusting sense of humour, if it can be called that.

During “Sachsgate”, I honestly wanted to believe that this would put an end to Brand’s career for good. Yet this served to strengthen his career, despite resigning from the BBC and going on to making a mockery of the whole event, feeding off the attention, both positive and negative, like some sort of incubus. I would rather live in an isolated cave in the middle of Tibet than give him the time and day he so desperately craves, as seen in his promiscuous behaviour, loud and lurid “dress sense” and pitiful attempts for attention.

In my frank and honest opinion, I agree with most journalists in that he is nothing but controversy and headline bait for all of the wrong reasons. For some reason, I also find myself agreeing with the writer’s mother in that he needs to be scrubbed with one hell of a powerful scrubbing brush, both all over and on the inside of his mouth.

As for his unwelcome “opinions” on politics, I really wish he would stay out of it. His recent television interview on Newsnight was embarrassingly executed, I found myself mentally recoiling throughout, and not because of Paxman’s moustache. Telling other people to not vote at the next general election is foolish and naïve, as well as being counterproductive.

In another recent interview, he refers to David Cameron and George Osborne as “filthy, dirty, posh wankers”. The hostile response he faced afterwards is something I felt he deserved because it is demanding of the impossible and our current government are doing what they feel is right, even if it makes them rather hypocritical.

Furthermore, I also feel that I should agree with the journalist that called Brand “crude, vulgar and unintelligible.” The only reason Brand is still getting the attention he craves is because the media is feeding it to him.

Moreover, most people who comment on articles about Brand are mainly negative and I massively agree with it because they call him hypocritical, an ill-mannered and unfunny comedian with no shame whatsoever and misguided views.

The writer claims that she can overlook his many flaws just because she has a childish schoolgirl crush but I think that she is an idiot for supporting an idiot like Mr Brand.


End file.
